Hunters of the Night
by katmom
Summary: FGB 2011 Compilation piece. Not all HUNTERS OF THE NIGHT are golden-eyed. But those that are watch out for the humans. Slightly OOC, Canon Couples...might make you smile, maybe.
1. Jasper

**This is JASPER's portion of my piece for the FANDOM GIVES BACK COMPILATION.**

**TONIGHT (November 23, 2011) is the last night to make a donation to ALEX'S LEMONADE STAND...**

**Then send the receipt to the FGB to get your own copy of the compilation...go here to see what to do:**

**h t t p : / / thefandomgivesback . blogspot . com /p/participating-authors-compilation . html**

**Title: HUNTERS OF THE NIGHT**

**Pairings: Canon, slightly OOC**

**Beta: LJ Summers**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so very much for your generous donation to ALEX'S LEMONADE STAND!<em>

_Your donation can help miracles happen!_

* * *

><p><em>HUNTERS OF THE NIGHT<em>

_By Mr. Mister_

_He's a lean and hungry hunter, on the street tonight the fire's bright  
>She's in his sights<br>She's a lonely little dancer, out to find a daring new romance  
>The girl takes a chance<br>Chorus:  
>They're hunters of the night, find their love where they might<br>We're all hunters of the night  
>Yeah<br>She can see her lonely stranger, standing in the cold street corner light  
>There in the night<br>She can feel his arms surround her, wanting this embrace to never end  
>Still once again<br>(chorus)  
>Ohhh-ohhh, we're all hunters of the night<br>(Solo)  
>See the lean and hungry hunter, standing in the cold street corner light<br>There in the night  
>She can feel his arms surround her, wanting this embrace to never end<br>Still once again  
>(chorus)<br>We are hunters, we all hunt the night, findin' love wherever they might  
>We're all hunters, we're hunters of the night<br>Ohhh-ohhh, we're all hunters of the night  
>Ohhh-ohhh, we're all hunters of the night<br>Ohhh, we hunt the night, we hunt the night, we hunt the night... (to fade)_

.

∞**oJASPERo∞**

**.**

The night was teeming with scents, some good and many very bad. This kind of street party tended to bring out the worst in our kind. They figured that they could do anything they wanted. There would always be someone stupid enough to wander away from the firelight and they could take advantage of the situation.

It was the job of my brothers and I to make sure that didn't happen.

No matter where we lived, we always tried our best to make it a safer place. That way we could stay longer. We'd been called freaks more times than I really wanted to count. Didn't matter that much to us, though. There was something about a _home_ that we needed, more than we needed the others to approve of us. To that end we needed to keep our territory safe.

This street party was to celebrate the end of summer. The town had a wide range of people and the music had to complement them all during their party. I'd already heard a polka, some jazz, Elvis, Randy Travis and All Star Weekend.

As I leaned against a lamp post, my senses on alert, the music changed from a country ballad to a hard rock number. Half the crowd was dancing, liberally greased with the alcohol that was offered from several small kiosks. No one was out of control, but the Sheriff Department was out in force to keep things running smoothly. They'd take care of the human element and we'd take care of the supernatural aspect.

A breeze stirred the trees and blew over the dancing crowd. I stiffened as the scent of vampire blew toward me. Breathing deeply I reassessed my findings, female vampires, at least two, maybe three of them.

Knowing that he'd hear me if I thought his name, I gave a mental call, "Edward, we have intruders in the middle of the crowd. Get Emmett and let's go in."

The three of us had been spread out around the town square keeping an eye on things. Emmett was on the roof of City Hall and I could see him leave his post. He was going to the back of the building where he'd drop down into the dark alley.

The wind shifted again and I lost the scent. I walked around the edges of the crowd, looking for someone lurking. The beat from the music was pounding on me and I watched the bodies twisting in a mass. In the middle of the crowd were three women, their arms up as their hips swiveled. They were gorgeous and I immediately knew they were the vamps I was looking for.

Instead of switching to another type of music, the DJ started another hard rock track over the current one. I guess he was inspired by the sheer amount of bodies on the street dancing. The polka hadn't had this many people dancing.

The music swelled and the three vampires threw their heads back as they sang the lyrics with the rest of the dancers. Emmett and Edward melted out of the darkness to stand beside me.

"Who are they?" Emm asked. "Why are they dancing?"

I reached out with my talent and pinpointed the three of them. What I felt nearly knocked me back a step. It was joy, plain and simple. There was no hunger, no need to feed, no dangerous vibe at all. Just delight.

Shaking my head, I fed the feeling to my brothers and they looked at me askance.

"I have no clue who they are, but they sure are happy." Expanding the feelings, I let the joy flow out over the dancers. More voices raised on the chorus of the song and smiles abounded.

As _Twist and Shout_ came to a close the DJ put on a slow song, _Unchained Melody_, by the Righteous Brothers. The three vampires in the middle of the crowd of humans began making their way to the sidelines. As if we were of one mind, my brothers and I stalked toward them.

One in particular had caught my eye. She was petite, almost childlike in her movements. Her hair was inky and spiked attractively. When she turned the impression of her being a child fell away. Her curves were lush and her red lips looked kissable.

That is until she caught sight of us. Then a hiss escaped her mouth and I felt a spike of anger from her. Her two friends flanked her and their emotions matched hers.

I was shocked when I realized that her eyes were golden…just like ours were. Her surprise when she noticed was nearly palpable.

We all raised our hands in a sign of peace. I quickly glanced at the other two women, one blonde and one brunette. They couldn't keep my attention and I looked back at the small one. They had continued walking slowly toward us.

Interest, lust and curiosity was pouring from them and from my brothers. We'd seen very few vampires with golden eyes in our second lifetime. Our sire and his wife were two. A couple of nomads…and that was it.

They stopped and looked us over. Edward, always the gentleman, nodded and introduced us. We waited for them to respond and I realized that I wasn't the only one who was holding his breath.

"I'm Alice and these are my sisters, Rosalie and Bella." The small one nodded at each of the women in turn. "What are you doing here?"

The music switched from the slow song to a raucous Madonna song and we all drifted farther from the crowd. Before any of us could answer, Edward's head swung to look to the east. A growl left his throat and he hissed, "That nomad, James, is back. He and his coven are trying to herd a couple of college girls to the back of the school."

At his words, anger flared through the women. The blonde, Rosalie, was in the lead and the other two were hot on her heels as they rushed toward the scent I now noticed. It was a good thing that the side of the street we were standing on was in the dark, otherwise the humans would think they'd just disappeared. My brothers and I didn't even need to discuss it; we were behind them in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>You can donate to the FGB compilation to get EDWARD'S AND EMMETT'S POVS...and a letter from Carlisle...!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and donating...I'll be posting the rest of this on December 16...**

**AND...FORKS was a blast! More of EAC, DRAGON STONES and the epi to BLOOD IS THICKER to come! Once I rest up...oh, and have THANKSGIVING!**

**Thank YOU all for reading...**

**Kathie**


	2. Edward

**.**

**.**

**HUNTERS OF THE NIGHT**

∞**EDWARD∞**

Beyond the shock of finding three vampires—females, at that—in the midst of the humans that we were pledged to protect, I was stunned that I couldn't hear any of their minds. I've never run across anyone, human or vampire, that I couldn't read.

They hadn't even asked how I knew that that jackass James was hunting women; they just caught the scent and rushed toward them. Their golden eyes told me that they didn't hunt humans for food and I could tell that they were pissed at the fact that it was happening right this minute.

Jasper's thoughts were totally focused on the small one that had introduced us, Alice. And Emmett's thoughts couldn't get much beyond awe for the taller, blonde one. But for me, Bella, with the long brown curls, held my attention. I wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked, wondered how it would feel wrapped around my fists as I kissed her, wondered if she'd kiss me back.

This shocked me, too. I hadn't ever found a woman that I wanted to kiss, human or otherwise. But this one, yeah, I wanted to kiss her, a lot.

But first we needed to deal with James, once and for all. We'd warned him and his two idiot cronies away a couple of times. He thought he was some great tracker, but he really wasn't. I'd met a great tracker, Demetri of the Volturi, once and he was a tracker of the highest echelon. James? Not so much.

And now they wanted to take and drain a couple of women right from under our noses? I don't think so.

Putting on a burst of speed, I overtook the three women and darted around the corner of the high school to find James, Laurent and Victoria toying with two dazzled co-eds in the near dark of the parking lot. Their glazed eyes had more to do with the alcohol they had drunk than with the glamouring power of this trio.

Swiftly searching the minds there, I shook my head. The two girls thought they were in the middle of a True Blood role playing game. Apparently their school had such a thing. Neither could remember signing up for the event, but they were willing to go along with it.

Laurent had been focused on them, but when we rounded the corner, he had immediately homed in on Rosalie. She was his type. Emmett noticed the look he gave the pretty blonde and a hiss left his mouth. The vampire in question gave him a coquettish glance and I rolled my eyes.

Just like the last time I had listened to Victoria's mind, she was flipping through escape routes almost faster than I could keep up. Her gift is why James kept her around. She would be heartbroken to find that he didn't love her nearly as much as she loved him.

And James…what a leech. Yes, that's what the local shape shifters called _us_, but James? Well, he really was one. He used Victoria's talent to get away from trouble and he used Laurent's exotic looks to bring the girls to them. Even as a vampire, he wasn't the most attractive specimen around. Leech fit him very well.

James was very smug at the moment, thinking about what a great catch these two young women were. He was actually humming a song, _Hunters of the Night_. What a jackass. He was also thrilled that he had "outwitted" my brothers and me. I shook my head, he'd have to have wits to even play the game, and he really didn't.

Just as James reached out to grab one of the women, Alice hissed and got his attention. There was a moment of shock and then his mind was full of recognition. I had no idea what she thought as their minds were still blocked. But he knew her from her human years, from when he had wanted to drain her himself. He'd gone to do the deed and found her changing. In a fit of temper he had destroyed the ancient one that was watching over her. His next thought was that he'd really like to keep that to himself.

Of course, I couldn't let that happen.

While the two co-eds leaned on each other, still thinking this was a scene, I called to Alice and told her what James had just divulged in his thoughts. James was shocked as I rapidly told her what he knew.

To say the little sprite was pissed would be an understatement. Alice mumbled something about wondering where _he_ had gone, why she had never seen _him_ again. With a growl, she gave a motion to her two friends and before we could help, she had James pinned on the ground, his arms held firmly in her small white hands. Rosalie grabbed Laurent in a headlock and hissed that he better not move if he didn't want his dreadlocks dusting the ground…without his body attached. Turning, I looked to see how Bella would handle Victoria. I was surprised to see that she was just standing there, but then so was Victoria. Quickly I sought Victoria's mind, it was full of confusion. She was trying to move but nothing happened. Raising her hands she looked like a mime as she felt the contours of an invisible box.

That's when it clicked for me. Bella was a shield, a pretty powerful one at that. My guess was that she was hiding their minds from me, and now she was holding Victoria in a physical shield.

Jasper and Emmett were looking at the women with something akin to awe on their faces. I'm pretty sure that mine mirrored theirs. Their skill in taking down these three was very impressive.

"I've always wondered where my sire was. He'd promised me that he'd be there when I woke. He saved me from that institution and from some vampire that he said was sniffing around. Must have been you, hmmm?" A grunt left James' throat as she twisted his arms into something that resembled a pretzel.

She turned and looked us. "What do you want to do with these three? I have a gift, I can see the future. And these idiots are just going to keep coming back to this area. They have some kind of vendetta against you."

"He thinks he's the best tracker around," Jasper said. "Apparently he thinks that he and his cohorts can come to the attention of the Volturi and they'll want them to join the Guard. We've tried to tell them that no one _wants_ to be in the guard and that the gifts they have, well, the Volturi have better."

"I'm a tracker! And Victoria can escape from anything!" James was screeching as he twisted beneath Alice.

"Well, she doesn't seem to be getting away from _me_." Bella had her own brand of smugness going on and it looked good on her. In fact, it looked great. I wanted to rub myself all over her aura and just coat myself in it. Jasper looked at me and grinned. He could feel my urges. I tried to rein it in, but it took some doing.

"No, she doesn't." Emmett spared a glance from where he was zeroed in on Rosalie as she held Laurent. "How are you doing that?"

"Since we're sharing gifts, mine is a shield. I can protect us from mental attacks, and physical ones, too. Or I can use it this way, and keep trash contained." Bella just smiled at the howls that now came from Victoria.

"So, Edward, can you hear their thoughts?" Emmett was gleeful as he questioned me. I know they got tired of me listening in all the time. It's not like I could turn my talent off, for heaven's sake! And it's not like I wanted to listen to his mental ramblings.

"No, I can't. And I have to say, it's quite the relief, too!" I turned to Bella and asked, "Can you cover him so I can't hear him either?" With a laugh she did just that and I loved it. I think I could fall in love with her!

A grunt from Laurent brought us all back to the current problem, as Rosalie shook him a little. "What should we do with these three?"

Our sire, Carlisle Cullen, hated violence and loved diplomacy. He'd never agree to us just flat out destroying these nomads. It looked like we were going to have to get creative.

* * *

><p>AN...this is part two...of four parts...of my piece for the **FGB COMPILATION**. I'll post Emmett's bit on Saturday...along with the epilogue.

Thank you, everyone who bought the compilation! The FGB reached beyond it's goal!

And, thank you, LJ Summers, for your beta-ship! All other mistakes are mine.

Kathie


	3. Emmett and the Epilogue

**.**

**.**

**HUNTERS OF THE NIGHT**

∞...**EMMETT...∞**

That Rosalie was hot. Smoking hot. The way she held Laurent, like she wasn't using any force at all, well, it made me want to know just what she could do if she tried.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was tall, curvy, blonde and sassy. I'd never had a type before, but she was it.

The brunette, Bella, was blocking Edward! That was great. I thanked her and Edward thanked her, too. He said at least with me, if I thought it, I said it. But he got tired of listening to me twice, like he had to. I got tired of him listening to my thoughts, too. Some of them were private, if you get what I mean.

Wanting to get closer to Rosalie, I went to her side and asked if she'd like me to hold the scum for her. When she glared at me, I let her know that I didn't doubt her abilities, I just wanted to have some of the fun, too.

My unbeating heart nearly stuttered when, after I got my arms around Laurent, she stood up on the toes of her red stiletto clad feet and kissed me on the cheek. I nearly let him go, but not quite. I had the feeling that she'd be annoyed, and I didn't want that.

The little one, Alice, started squealing as my brothers came up with a truly devious idea. That's when the three captives really started to thrash around. They didn't take any comfort from the idea that our sire would approve of this plan.

We'd need three crates and Alice searched with her heebie-jeebie gift and found that they could find them at the wine shop on the main street. Jasper and Alice ran off to get them. Don't think I didn't notice the way they were looking at each other either. It was the way Edward and Bella were giving each other the side-eye…and the way that I was watching my Rosie.

Yeah, she was going to be mine, I know it!

Edward dazzled the two co-eds into thinking that we were in the middle of some game and he and Bella trotted them off to the well-lit dance that was still going on a couple of blocks away. They'd be safe enough there.

When Jasper and Alice got back with the crates, some nails and some UPS labels, that's when the fun really began.

.

**∞...Epilogue...∞**

**.**

Gianna signed the bill of lading for three crates. The UPS guy was in a hurry to leave the foyer. He didn't know what was up with this place, but he hated coming here and was grateful that it didn't happen often. The people he saw here were just freaky. He was glad to have the containers out of his truck, too. Something about them gave him the creeps. In a rush, he turned and left as fast as was humanly possible.

Demetri and Felix were walking by her desk and stopped to look at the three large boxes. Their superior sense of smell told them that there were vampires inside. But it was odd; the scents of three vampires were spread pretty much evenly between the three boxes.

"Who are these from, Gianna?" The pretty human handed over a letter that had accompanied the boxes to Demetri and he read out loud, "From the Cullens to Aro Volturi." With a laugh, the two male vampires picked the crates up and carried them to the throne room where the ruling triad was holding court.

All conversation stopped when they entered the room and dropped the boxes onto the floor in front of Aro. With a reverent nod of his head, Demetri offered the letter to his leader. Aro took it and began to read. Soon laughter overcame him and everyone stopped to watch this strange occurrence. Once he caught his uneeded breath, Aro read aloud:

_My dear Aro_, he began in his musical voice, _It has been a long time and I hope this finds you well. My family has grown as my three sons have recently found their mates. No worries, we are all living apart as it's hard to be around newly mated couples, as I'm sure you know. I don't see us living together as a family in the near decades._

_I've sent some nomads your way who have been trying to become a part of the Guard. They seem to think that they are special, when, in fact, they are merely annoying. _

_In the crates you will find a coven that called themselves, THE HUNTERS OF THE NIGHT._

_James is their leader and he thinks he's a tracker of the highest ranking. I'm sure that Demetri will like hearing that he's compared himself to that Guard and his inexhaustible talents._

At that point, Demetri growled and smacked the crate nearest him as everyone else laughed at the audacity of anyone who thought they were better than the Guard's own tracker. When the laughter dwindled away, Aro continued:

_James had two coven members with him. They also had dreams of grandeur. The female, Victoria is quite adept at evasion, but her personality leaves much to be desired. Also, Laurent seems to think he's, per his own words, "hotter than any other vampire in existence."_

_Since they were too shy to approach you directly, we paid their airfare and have sent them to you ourselves._

_They annoyed my children and there was a slight altercation. The three cases include all of their parts, but they are not together. We did try to put an equal amount in each crate. I'm sure that if you pour them in a pile, they will eventually sort themselves out. _

_Please deal with them as you see fit. _

_We really should get together some century. Until then, be well._

_Yours,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

* * *

><p>Thanks, so much, for reading my <strong>HUNTERS OF THE NIGHT<strong>.

Again, thank you for your contributions to the **FANDOM GIVES BACK COMPILATION**. Your $$$ make miracles happen!

I started thinking about this story...based on this song...a couple of years ago. I started writing it, thinking that it was going to be a more serious piece with lots of Jasper and Alice. And then it took a different turn...and this came into being. Hope you enjoyed it!

Kathie


End file.
